Ghost Opera
by Captain Li Hellsing
Summary: (CHANGED TITLE) Set in the San Francisco Bay Area, Lupin and the gang are after an emerald that is owned by the granddaughter of a famous opera singer. What does this elderly woman know about his past? And why is a blonde ballerina (who is after the same thing) making him wary over this job?
1. San Francisco (Be Sure to Wear Flowers)

**Author's Note: Hellooooo alll! So to make this TL;DR, I use to write Lupin fanfiction under a different name, and a vastly different story and title. But, life happens and I fell out of writing these characters. Also, as much as I had love for the Lupin gang and the franchise, the fandom kinda was dead in the late 2010s. This sudden revival with more specials, movies, and series, wow! Perfect setting for me to get back in the swing of things. Once life happens, new experiences, and wisdom, you just want to write about it. I got the bug to rewrite for the gang and my chracters, but in a new direction. And after a hyge amount of debating, I figuered, "Why not?" and decided to post them. So do enjoy.**

**A.N. 7/25/2020: Hello all! So I am rewriting this fanfiction because I realized that one, there are a few mistakes here and there, and two, there are some character changes along with some thinning and editing of plots. I will be posting the next chapters hopefully soon :) Thanks for your patience! **

**Obviously, I do not own Lupin the Third and the gang. I can claim, Suiza, Miya Shimada, and the other OCs that I will write about. Also, the song used in this chapter was written by John Phillips, made famous by Scott Mackenzie. **

* * *

Ghost Opera

Chapter One: San Francisco (Be Sure to Wear Flowers in Your Hair)

"If you're going to San Francisco, be sure to wear flowers in your hair…"

-San Francisco, California. The War Memorial Opera House, backstage-

"This wasn't the life I wanted for you, you do realize that?" an elderly woman sighed, she was short and thin, her gaunt thin hands were holding onto a floral bouquet that contained pink roses. The woman's dark brown eyes locked on the young performer in front of her. Her modest green gown accented the emerald ring she wore on her left ring finger.

"I know, but I didn't have much choice when ojiisan died. EZ doesn't want it, and you're still here. When you are gone, who will take over? Someone with no ties to our family? No. I may be young Nana, but I know what our family has done, what it is capable of doing. And I will not let it fade away into nothing. I promise." The young woman looked back at her grandmother; she was a little taller than her, with the same dark brown eyes. She was wearing an elaborate 18th century gown. Her dark brown wavy hair was put up in an intricate style.

The elderly woman sighed, "Last chance, you're only twenty-five; you have a promising career as a performer like myself and your mother before you. I can hold out as long as I can."

"And then after? Nana, I made my choice seven years ago, back when I found out what Switzerland meant. What ojiisan sacrificed, what we lost. I cannot be swayed, I am here for our family."

The elderly woman sighed, she placed the flowers she had in her hand on the vanity. She took off the emerald ring she wore, and gave it to her granddaughter. "Then there is nothing else to say, this is yours. No doubt you know what this means, both literally and figuratively."

The young woman nodded as she put the ring on her right ring finger. "I do."

The elderly woman hugged her granddaughter, "Closing night is always a relief. Break a leg, Reika."

"I will nana, and I don't intend to change my name. I'm still Susanna, I am still Suiza."

"If you're going to San Francisco, you're gonna meet some gentle people there…"

-San Francisco, California. The Embarcadero Ferry Building -

"Ah, nothing beats the cold fall in San Francisco than a bread bowl with clam chowder, wouldn't you agree, old friend?" Lupin smiled as he sat down with the food he had ordered from the food hall.

"Please don't tell me we came to San Francisco for something we could've easily gotten in New England." Jigen replied as he sat across from Lupin, taking a sip of the beer he ordered.

"Ever the pessimist, aren't we?" Lupin replied before stirring his chowder, to help it cool down, "Maybe I just want to take in the sights, have you seen that atrocity that is Millennium Tower?"

"Heard it's starting to crack." Jigen took another sip, slightly disgusted with what he ordered, "Ugh, who ever heard of this crap? What is with San Francisco and their obsession with dark IPAs?"

"This city is a hippie's Fantasyland come true. Despite the fact that the so-called "Summer of Love" is over," Lupin responded as he ate a spoonful of his chowder, "But now it is becoming a hub for the rich and elite, all thanks to the tech industry. Displacing hard working people out of their homes, gentrifying the neighborhoods. It's a damn shame."

"Okay, what is with the righteous act?"

"It isn't, it's how I genuinely feel. Besides, this is all tying in to what I am about to show you, once I finish my lunch of course."

Jigen sighed, "Fine."

Meanwhile a few tables down, a woman in her mid-thirties sat as she finished her coffee, Her long straight blonde hair was put up in a neat bun, her bangs reached to her blue glasses she was wearing, which helped her read the San Francisco Chronicle. She took the last few sips of her coffee, finishing an article that talked about the San Francisco's Opera final performances of Zéphire.

She got up, dusting off her light blue workout shirt and black leggings, she grabbed her gym bag and her empty cup. Walking up to the garbage counter, she put her used cup in the compost bin, and began to walk away when her phone rang, "Oui?" She answered in a soft French accent.

"I see he is in town, do you think this will compromise anything?"

"I doubt it," She responded as she walked out of the ferry building to the bustling streets of San Francisco. She followed the other pedestrians across the street to the center of the Embarcadero district. "Him being here isn't a coincidence, I know why that idiot is here in this godforsaken city. He's looking for the same thing, he's after the Smaragd of Hesse and the Shikibu Fortune as well. It's the only reason why he would even bother to come to this cesspool."

"Then we must acquire it before he does, I am counting on you, Genevieve."

"You will get it, if anything I will do a much better job than you ever did, and I can do it without having that hack of an agent break the princess' heart. And without him messing it up."

"For those who come to San Francisco, summertime will be a love-in there."

-An office building in the Financial District-

" , Zéphire just finished its run at the War Memorial to fantastic reviews. And now, you are set to star in the production of The Marriage of Figaro." A reporter began as he interviewed the young performer, "Any thoughts on the upcoming production?"

"Well, what is there to say?" The young woman replied as she put back a bit of her short dark brown wavy hair behind her. Suiza Shikibu then looked towards the camera, placing her hands (where the right one now had the Emerald ring her grandmother had given her) on her lap, "Only that the SF Opera is working on a beautiful elaborate production, and I will for the first time be performing alongside my grandmother, opera veteran Miya Shimada." She smiled wide as she presented the reporter to her grandmother.

"Oh yes, that was one of the big reveals! And this is the first time in thirty years you are going back on the stage is it not? Last time was in Switzerland when you performed with your now late daughter-in-law Eva Macedo for The Magic Flute, is it not?" The reporter asked Miya.

Miya nodded, "That is correct, oh it was a marvelous performance, to be fair I honestly didn't think I'd return to the stage. But Susanna was quite insistent, especially with the new turn of events."

"Turn of events?" The reporter asked quizzically.

Miya sighed, "Susanna wants to take a small sabbatical from opera to seek other ventures. First with helping my late husband's company here in the San Francisco Bay Area, afterwards she wants to tour as a solo performer for a while."

"Is this true?" The reporter asked, shocked.

Suiza nodded, "Yes it is. With the passing of my grandfather, Sojiro Shikibu, I've taken it upon myself to help maintain the company he has built. We are currently in the process of financing and developing subsidized housing for the residents of both San Francisco and my hometown of Oakland. Right now, thanks to the boom that is Silicon Valley, hard working people are being displaced and forced to move out. It isn't just low income, our working class which are our teachers, police, and medical personnel are all being forced out of the Bay. And I don't think it is fair or right; I do love performing do not get me wrong, but helping my family, and my home are on my list of priorities right now. Which is why I wanted to at least perform once with my grandmother, before the change."

"Oh I see, do you think you will return to performing operas?"

"Maybe one day," Suiza replied, she gracefully adjusted the end of her blue summer dress to cover her knees, "I do love it, but I need a change of pace for a while. But please do come and see The Marriage of Figaro, it sure is a classic comedy." She smiled as she looked into the camera.

"In the streets of San Francisco, gentle people with flowers in their hair."

-The Palace Hotel-

Lupin hummed as he went to his suitcase, looking for a few books he had brought with him for the trip. He had already taken off his signature red jacket and put it on the sofa chair of the suite he and his crew were staying in. Jigen was sitting on the couch, indulging in a glass of scotch as he was watching the interview with Suiza and her grandmother.

"Jeez, this broad is almost as righteous as you with her spiel on displacement and subsidized housing."

"Trust me, she's benefitting from this tech boom as well." Lupin answered as he got up from the floor and sat on the couch across from Jigen.

"How do you know?" Goemon asked from his spot on one of the beds, where he was meditating.

"Because she is the reason why we are here."

"What?" Jigen asked as he turned his head to face Lupin, putting his now empty glass on the glass coffee table.

Lupin rolled his eyes, "Jeez, would it kill you to use a damn coaster?" He said as he grabbed one of the coasters from the side of the table to put underneath the glass.

"Hey, I finished it! It shouldn't give off ringlets."

"It still does."

"No it doesn't."

"Children, behave." Goemon interjected, "Lupin, what does an opera singer have to do with us being here?"

Lupin grinned as he opened his book, showing off a picture of Czar Nicholas II and Czarina Alexandra, the last monarchs of the Russian Royal family. "I am assuming we are all familiar with the history of the Russian royal family. But let us focus more on Alexandra, the last Empress shall we? You see, she was the granddaughter of Queen Victoria, practically her favorite I might add. When Princess Alix of Hesse as she was formerly known decided to marry Nicholas of Russia for love, Queen Victoria gave her an emerald ring before the wedding, the Smaragd of Hesse, aptly named after the luscious green that is the Duchy of Hesse." Lupin continued as he flipped the page to a picture of the ring, and another photo of Alexandra wearing it.

"Okay, so why do we want this ring, and what does it have to do with the opera broad?"

Lupin pointed to the tv, where Suiza was wearing the said ring on her right hand; the emerald's luminosity gleamed on the television screen. Jigen and Goemon were surprised, "How did an opera singer acquire a valuable piece of history?" Goemon asked.

"When Nicholas II was forced to abdicate, his wife and daughters kept their jewels in case they were able to safely escape Russia, the emerald ring including. The women sewed the jewels into their corsets as a concealment measure. Unfortunately, they were executed under the orders of the Bolsheviks; when executioners dumped their bodies, they stole the jewels. Until one man, an undercover officer that stayed in Russia after the Russo-Japanese war, stole them. This man was Kouta Tamayama, who later changed his last name to Shikibu when he went into hiding."

Lupin continued, "That's right, that man is that performer's great-great-grandfather. Years later her grandfather, Miya Shimada's late-husband used a bit of the fortune left by dear old papa to climb the ranks from enforcer of the Yakuza, to a leader. He later proposed to a young opera singer, Miss Shimada, who supposedly had ties to the Yakuza herself, with the ring and moved to the San Francisco Bay Area to start legitimizing his businesses. Sojiro Shikibu was a shrewd and ruthless man, built his empire first from arms smuggling and drug trafficking. Around the time he moved to America, there was some dispute with another rival Yakuza, needless to say, it got bloody. Around that time, my grandfather took it upon himself to attempt to steal the Emerald and locate where the rest of the Romanov jewels were, along with another secret treasure kept hidden by the Shikibus stolen from the rival family."

Jigen spoke, "And let me guess, he failed."

"Worse, my family got caught in that bloody feud. It's a long and complicated story that I'd rather not get into. Point is, we get our hands on the Emerald, and see whether "Grandmother Willow" over there, knows more than she is letting on."

"Should we really be messing with a Yakuza family? I mean," He looked back at the women on the television screen, not seeing a trace of cold-blooded killer or savagery in them. But Jigen knew better than to underestimate women, "They can be dangerous."

"Jigen, please. They are opera singers. How bad and ruthless can they be? While I will exercise caution with Lady Shimada, the heiress? She's new to this, she can easily be swayed."

"Great," Jigen rolled his eyes and then looked toward Goemon, "Let us make sure he doesn't fall or go easy on her."

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence, old friend." Lupin replied as he stuck his tongue out playfully to the gunman.

"I am only pointing out the truth."

"Yes, yes, women are my weakness and this upstart is beautiful. What of it? Aside from that fact, this challenge is personal for me. I am seeking my own answers from the elderly opera singer, along with trying to catch a treasure my own grandfather couldn't. I do not intend nor want to fail."

"It has been a while since I have heard you this driven over a job." Goemon chimed in.

Lupin got up, pouring himself some whiskey from the minibar, taking a sip as he walked towards the window of the hotel room overlooking the Bay Bridge which connected San Francisco to the East Bay, "Well it would be nice to find some missing Romanov treasure, wouldn't it?" Lupin looked back at the television, admiring the emerald. Contemplating on whether or not he was ready to seek the answers that he needed.


	2. Mo Money, Mo Problems

**Author's Note: Well hello there once again! Thank you so much to the one person who was sweet and left a review. but at the same time I am not doing this for the reviews. It is all for a good bit of fun; that and because writing has always been very therapeutic for me. It feels so good to come back and write for my Lupin OCs, the boys, and Fujiko. Especially with Part V out of the way and more specials coming out. Just saw the new Koike film trailer (Fujiko's Lie) and omg ya'll! It is lit!**

**Here is a little bit of a tidbit: When it came to rewriting this series with my old OC's, Suiza never had any living relatives besides her brother. Now, I decided to give her a grandmother who would essentially be her mentor and model when it came to running the family business. I as obviously inspired by Diana Rigg's portrayal of Olenna Tyrell (The Queen of Thorns) from **_**Game of Thrones.**_** I think you will notice in this chapter how much Martin's world building and writing has influenced me. **

**Once again, I do not own Lupin. The song used in this chapter is by Notorious BIG (RIP)**

* * *

_Ghost Opera_

_Chapter Two: Mo Money, Mo Problems_

"_**We don't play around, it's a bet, lay it down."**_

_-The Palace Hotel-_

"So what's our move then?" Jigen asked.

Lupin then revealed three tickets to the San Francisco Opera's performance of _The Marriage of Figaro. _"Why my dear friend, we catch a show. And it's a hot ticket, apparently Momma Shikibu there is well known and extremely sought after in the opera world."

"Were they expensive?"

"Oh boy were they." Lupin groaned, "Nowadays Opera and Broadway get you with such expensive prices.

Goemon shrugged as he looked at one of the tickets, "The poster art is beautiful I admit."

"Wouldn't it have been easier to just go undercover? Go backstage as I don't know, prop handlers, customers, hell, I wouldn't have minded being an usher." Jigen asked.

"I considered it, believe me. But there is a minor complication." Lupin replied.

"Is that another thing you don't want to elaborate?"

"Someone else is after the Emerald of Hesse, and it is someone we do not want to mess with. They call her "The She-Wolf of France", that is all I know."

"And she's already behind the scenes of the production?"

"She's one of the performers," Lupin said as he showed his friends _The San Francisco Chronicle's _"Drama and the Arts" section of the paper. He showed the men a photograph of the ballerina dancers that were set to perform in the production they were going to attend. He had marked the frontwoman with a red marker, showing a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. "Genevieve Bermont is her name, but I have a feeling it's an alias. The She-Wolf of France is a revolutionary. Fancy word for "terrorist"."

"What would a terrorist want with the Emerald of Hesse?" Goemon asked.

"Maybe she needs money to fund her "revolutions"? Who knows," Lupin shrugged, "all I do know, is that we must be only did she send me a very cryptic email letting me know she is after it, but she made her presence known throughout the city." He went into his coat pocket, taking out some photos of street graffiti around San Francisco. One each of the photos, was the simple sigil of a wolf spray painted onto a wall. "It is her calling card. Know this gentlemen, it's not just the Shikibu's we need to worry about, it's her as well."

"_**Stay humble, stay low, blow…" **_

_-Entrance to the San Francisco Police Department-_

A cab pulled up in front of the SFPD's second precinct police department, out of it emerged a woman in her mid-to-late thirties. She had red hair that was tied back into a neat ponytail, her beige trenchcoat complimented her brown leather heeled boots. Her eyes were covered by her Burberry sunglasses. "Um, miss? That will be 21.50 for the ride." The cab driver said.

The woman went into her brown Vivienne Westwood purse, took out a matching wallet and pulled out twenty-five dollars from it. She gave the money to the cab driver, "You may keep the rest," She said in her thick Scottish accent. As the cab left the curb, the woman walked in. She took in the scent of strong coffee and terrible floor cleaner, and proceeded to the front desk, where a woman in a police uniform stood, "Hello, welcome to the SFPD's second precinct office, how may I help you?"

"Hello, my name is Inspector Sandra Mackenzie Campbell, I am with ICPO" The red-headed woman spoke as she went into her boxy purse and took out her photo ID and badge, "I am here to speak with your chief of police concerning a matter of the utmost importance."

"What sort of matter?"

She took off her sunglasses, revealing her green eyes, "A possible terrorist threat."

"_**I don't know what they want from me, it's like the more money we come across, the more problems we see. "**_

_-Across the Bay, a mansion in the Montclair District of Oakland, California."_

"Nothing is finer on a day off from rehearsal than tea on the terrace, wouldn't you say so dear?" Miya said as she looked at her granddaughter. Miya's gray hair was put up in a modest style, almost complementing the black long sleeved dress she wore.

"Aren't you hot in that nana?" Suiza asked, she herself wore a blue top that showed off her midriff, revealing her pierced belly button along with black dress pants. She took a sip of the ice tea she had, looking at the dried Oakland Hills.

"Nonsense, there is a fine breeze, besides didn't I always tell you not to wear short blouses, your stomach will get chilled and you will get sick."

Suiza laughed, "Grandmother, that's worse than when mother used to tell me that if I walked barefoot in the house I'd catch a cold. Give me scientific evidence to support those statements, and I will follow them"

"Fine, don't heed my advice."

"Only on that front, Nana. Besides," Suiza sighed as she overlooked all the files she had on the table in front of them, "I didn't realize the business was on the brink of failure, good thing I am now taking over at the most opportune time in the Bay Area."

"Some might say you're benefiting from this crisis."

"Let them say what they want, what was it grandfather used to say? "If you rile the tiger, he will show his claws"?"

"Yes, but that speech you gave to KRON 4 yesterday, your whole "saving your family and hometown." And yet you're making money off building subsidized housing and land development. Some would call you greedy."

"I'm all for social reforms, Nana. But unfortunately, this country was never kind to people like us, we had to learn to scrap and fight, and earn our keep. Let the press or the local gangs think what they want. I am doing what I need to do to save the Bay, and our family. This tour is my way to meet with our investors and the other families, the Shikibu family isn't fading."

"Then right now you must decide Susanna, what kind of leader, what kind of _Queen _you want to be." Miya took a sip of her warm green tea, she placed the cup on the small plate as she took a deep breath, "When your grandfather proposed to me, my father flatout told him no. It was very much a "Old money versus new money" scenario. But Sojiro was ever persistent, and in all honesty, I took it as my chance of real and true personal freedom. Especially when mentioned his plans of wanting to set up business in America.. He presented that ring, telling me that it once belonged to another Queen, one who let her favorite granddaughter marry for love. And if my father wouldn't let me marry him, then he would take me to America with him no matter the outcome."

"And you went with him?"

"Well at first I had to fight off other women he seemed interested in, once I showed him what I could do, he never even made a second glance at those harlots" Both Miya and Suiza laughed, "Oh I was good," She winked, "You, are even better. When Josuke, your dearly-departed father came with us to Switzerland to see me perform in _Magic Flute_ as the Queen of the Night, he was stricken by a young soprano who played Pamina. I believe you know of whom I am speaking of."

"My mother."

She nodded, "Yes, Eva Macedo was a beauty. Beautiful voice as well, I was amazed by her talent for a woman as young as her, and of course the connections and pedigree your mother had. But my son was enamored, Sojiro almost opposed, and was more afraid of how the Yakuza back home would react. That's when I reminded him of how we eloped, and that is when I told him "If you rattle the tiger, you get the claws." That's right, I taught my husband that. And it is how he let your parents get married, despite a ridiculous bylaw of blood purity. Correct me if I am wrong but wasn't that notion used to commit genocide of mass groups of people?"

Suiza nodded.

"It isn't rare in this day and age to find multi-ethnic people." Miya scoffed, "Blood purity, ridiculous. Go back to Japan and see those little men knock-up young American tourists they find attractive, and they want to preach about blood purity. You know as well as I do, that this American nation was founded on immigrants. If we wanted to make our money solely back home in Japan, we would've stayed there, and not plant roots here in America. The point I am coming to my dear is this, be clever, be calculating, be a tiger. Isn't that the symbol Sojiro chose for us?"

"Yes," Suiza answered as she looked at her grandmother.

"The White Tiger of the West, how fitting." She chuckled, "I hope you will heed my advice, Susanna. Not just for the sake of our family, but for yourself. Remember, never forget what you are, for the world will surely not; make it your strength so it can never be your weakness. Armour yourself in it, so it can never be used against you."

"Another one of your wise words?"

Miya laughed, "No, I got that from reading George R. R. Martin."

"_**Know you'd rather see me die than to see me fly."**_

_**-**__San Francisco Police Department-_

"Coffee Miss. Campbell?" The chief police asked Sandra, "Or I am assuming you prefer tea."

"Not all Brits have tea IVed to us, I am fine with coffee, two sugars please. Regular, that artificial shite is bad for you." Sandra said as she took off her trenchcoat, showing off her dark brown designer slacks and white button-up blouse.

The chief got Sandra the coffee, placing it on his desk close to the chair she was sitting in. "Okay," He started as he sat down, looking over the files Sandra gave him when she came in, "You said ICPO sent you here due to a possible terrorist threat, is that right?"

Sandra nodded, "Yes. I was given this case recently by my chief. Turns out this woman has made quite a name herself, incidents in Europe, the Middle East, Africa. Some consider herself a revolutionary, others consider her a pest, particularly law enforcement. So far, she has killed three officers of the law in Germany, South Africa, and Israel. She is also wanted for war crimes and inciting riots in Moldova, Dunkesk, and She Wolf of France, Genevieve Lupin."

"Lupin?" The chief asked dumbfoundedly, "Is she related to the master thief Arsene Lupin III?"

Sandra nodded, "She is his older half sister."

"I don't get it, how does a woman from a family of thieves decide to become a terrorist?"

"She probably took footnotes from her father, Arsene Lupin II wasn't exactly a saint. He may have been a thief, but he was messier and chaotic than his own father."

"So why come to San Francisco?"

"A source of mine from MI6 has evidence that points to the She Wolf being here, for what purposes no one can say. If what they presented to me is true, then we need to act quickly. This woman considers herself a revolutionary, the downtrodden believe so as well. She is no hero, make no mistake, if we do not act the same things that have happened in those other countries may come to California."

The chief nodded, "I understand, I will get in contact with the FBI and the CIA, see what resources we can pool."

"Aye, thank you, I will be staying at the Palace hotel if you need me." Sandra went to her purse, grabbed her wallet, and took out a business card, "Here is my cell, I just acquired an American number, my email is there as well." She said as she gave the chief her card.

"Will do, ma'am."

"_**Yo, I thought I told you that we won't stop."**_

_-War Memorial Opera House, next day-_

Suiza sighed as she walked through the backdoor of the opera house. She was dressed casually in a light blue blouse, black dress pants, and black flats. She held a cup of warm peppermint tea in her hand, her right hand clutching her Louis Vuitton bag. She walked up to the elevator, pushed the button to go down. Another woman walked up to her, her light blue eyes admiring her ring, "My goodness, that is a beautiful ring," the woman said in a French accent.

"Thank you, it was my grandmother's." Suiza smiled back.

"Oh, you're Susanna Shikibu! Your grandmother is the legendary Miya Shimada isn't she?!"

Suiza chuckled, "Yes, it seems I can't get away from my nana's shadow."

"Oh not at all, try having a prima ballerina for a mother, it's why I went into this profession. Oh where are my manners? You're Susanna, and I am Genevieve, Genevieve Bermont. I am one of the ballerina ensemble dancers."

"Wonderful to meet you," Suiza smiled, "So the ballet company is from France is it not?"

"Well the company is from the UK, but a lot of us are French. I'm from Blois."

"Wow, I've only been to Paris and Tours, lovely country." The elevator dinged, opening its doors letting the women in. "Going down?"

"Yes, meeting up with the dance director to finalize the routine. Yourself?"

"Dressing room, then to the vocal coach, and later to the costume department. I swear, opening night can't come any closer."

"One more week." Genevieve said cheerfully. The elevator went down, it stopped when it got to the first basement room which had the dressing rooms.

"Excuse me Genevieve, this is my stop. I hope to see more of you at least before opening."

"As do I, take care." Genevieve waved as she watched Suiza leave the elevator. Once the elevators closed, Genevieve stopped smiling, she growled, "This shit better be worth it in the end Albert." She muttered to herself.

Suiza turned to her right, walking down the hall to her dressing room, which was the last one. "Oh, Miss Shikibu," a brunette with glasses smiled as she walked up to her.

"Oh, Miss Francine," Suiza replied, "Here to bring me more fan mail and gifts?"

Francine smiled and nodded as she gave Suiza a small pile of letters and a bouquet of red roses with a card. "Secret admirer maybe?" Francine asked.

"I don't think so, it honestly can be from a fan." Suiza sighed tiredly as she went to open the door to her dressing room.

"Oh, let me," Francine opened the door and turned on the lights, the room illuminated brightly once the lights were on.

"Thanks again," Suiza smiled as she went to put her bag, tea, the letter, and flowers on top of the vanity, "I am sorry to bother you, but can you get me one of the water bottles from the pack? I forgot to pack my carrier."

"Of course Miss Shikibu," Francine smiled as she walked out. Francine paused for a moment as she noticed a stain on her blouse, she turned around to try and dust it off. Had she had a smaller bust, she would've fixed it without shame. "Alas, I am only playing this getup till I get my hands on that Emerald…"

Back in Suiza's dressing room, the singer was admiring the roses she had received. It wasn't new, many fans and secret admirers had sent her flowers. She took out the card, it was red with gold accents on it. She turned it over and read the message.

"_At the end of the opening night of Marriage of Figaro, I will abscond with you, and The Emerald of Hesse._

_Signed, Lupin III."_


	3. How Soon is Now?

**A.N. Hello everyone! Nothing like not having internet and having to use your cellular data to upload today's chapter. I had the first three chapters written back in October/November, right after I had my stint in ICU. I took a bit of a break to figure out the pacing of the rest, and visit a dear old friend in Florida. I am currently working on the next chapter, I am so glad that both music and rewatching some Lupin is really helping me with the pacing of this story. So enjoy, and as always, reviews are appreciated. :D**

**Tidbit: Sandra was originally in my first Lupin story. A best and dear friend suggested that Zenigata should have a partner. Her Scottish ancestry is jsut a fun way for me to add Scottish Clan and history to the story, as the big history dork I am (I also blame **_Outlander_**) Maybe one day I will post both the Mackenzie and Campbell Clan tartans just for fun. But I can share their battle cries "Tulch Ard" and "Cruchan" respectively. ^ ^**

**You know the spiel. I do not own Lupin III, or his crew. Suiza, Nana Miya, Sandra, Genny and her girls are all mine. For they come out of the inner machinations of my mind (spilled milk). Today's chapter and song is "How Soon is Now?" by the Smiths. Written by Morrissey and Johnny Marr. **

* * *

_Ghost Opera_

_Chapter Three: How Soon is Now?_

"_**I am the son and heir, of nothing in particular."**_

"_At the end of the opening night of Marriage of Figaro, I will abscond with you, and The Emerald of Hesse._

_Signed, Lupin III."_

"Lupin the Third?" Suiza whispered as she continued to read the letter.

Francine was standing in the door frame with the bottle of water she had brought for the young soprano, her eyes widened behind her glasses as she heard the name. "Um, Miss Shikibu?" She knocked, "I brought you the water you asked for."

Suiza was still as she tried to comprehend the message she had received. What was the Emerald of Hesse? Was it the ring she was recently given? And why would a notorious thief such as Lupin the Third want it?! Why would he want _her?_ "Miss Shikibu?" Francine tried again, "Susanna?"

Suiza snapped back to reality, she turned her head to the door and saw Francine with the water she asked for, "Oh, thanks." She said as she walked up to her and took the water bottle, "Do you know if my grandmother is here yet?"

Francine nodded, "She came in not too long ago, she's meeting with the vocal coach as we speak." The assistant glanced at the red note the performer had clenched in her hand, and she no doubt knew from whom the roses and note came from. It was confirmed by the familiar obnoxious grinned character by the signature.

"Good," Suiza responded as she placed the water bottle on the vanity, "Pardon me, I must speak with her." The soprano kindly excused herself as she walked away from her assistant and walked back to the elevator.

Francine looked back, watching Suiza walk away with the letter still in her hands. "So, you are in the city, Lupin." Francine went into her pocket to take out her phone, "Damn, I just remembered I don't get good reception down here, guess I must go outside."

Suiza was a bit frantic as she was waiting for the elevator, her anxiety was shown by her tapping her left foot. "Come on! Jesus H Roosevelt Christ," the elevator door opened, "Oh thank god." She sighed in relief as she walked in, pushing the button to go to the next floor up. Suiza's nerves were getting the better of her, a plethora of ideas went swirling in her mind. She was used to a life of danger as the granddaughter of a Yakuza lord, but never once was her own life threatened, at least none that she was made aware of. The elevator doors opened, allowing her to exit.

Suiza walked down the hall, passing a few of the ballerinas, including Genevieve. "Oh, Susanna! Hello again." Genevieve replied sweetly.

Suiza stopped and turned back to acknowledge Genevieve, "Oh, hi Genevieve," she answered, "Sorry I don't mean to be rude, but I need to go talk to my grandmother."

Genevieve glanced at the note in Suiza's hands, her eyes widened when she saw Lupin's signature; but she kept her composure, making sure not to give anything away. "Everything okay?" She asked.

"I just have a small matter to attend to, please excuse me." Suiza then walked away back to her task of finding her grandmother.

One of the ballerinas looked back at Genevieve, she was a lighter skinned woman who has long dark brown hair pulled back into a single braid. She wore an earthy green athletic tank that revealed a sunflower tattoo on her right forearm, that connected with vines that hugged her forearm up to her elbow. Her black leggings clinged to her small frame, and her green eyes looked back at Genevieve, "What's gotten into her?" Asked the girl in what seemed to be a light posh accent.

"Didn't you see what she held in her hand?" Asked the other ballerina, a raven haired, brown skinned woman who had a short black afro. She wore a short sleeved athletic top, (which complimented her ample bust) and black leggings. Her dark brown eyes looked at the green-eyed woman, "Juliette, if I am not mistaken, the prima donna just got a letter from a mutual friend of ours."

"Oh Ellie, you're silly," Juliette chided, "You'd find any excuse to want to see Ari again."  
"Eleanor isn't joking, Juliette." Genevieve interrupted, "I looked at the note as well, it is Ari's signature. I know he's after the Emerald, and I did see him back at the ferry building not too long ago. He made his move early, quaint."

"So then what do we do now?" Eleanor asked.

"Our plan will now have to be accelerated ladies," Genevieve responded, "Call Albert, let him know. And make sure the Okami and Gerard are up to speed as well."

Suiza finally approached the singer's rehearsal room. She saw her grandmother speaking with the vocal coach and director. '_Good, no one else is here,' _she thought to herself. Almost as if they knew what she was thinking, her grandmother and the two men looked back at her, "Ah, Miss Shikibu. Shall we begin?" Asked the director.

Suiza stutterd, "Um, beg a pardon Director, I need a quick moment alone with my grandmother if that is alright."

"Is something wrong?"

"I just need to speak with her on a family matter, I am sorry I don't mean to impede on rehearsal but it is very urgent."

"Please make it quick." The director looked back at Miya, "Madam Shimada," He said as he excused Miya to speak with Suiza.

"_**How can you say I go about things the wrong way?"**_

_-The Bar inside the Palace Hotel-_

"Did you think it wise to send the prima donna roses and a note?" Jigen asked Lupin as he took a sip of his dry martini.

"No, why do you ask? Also a dry martini? Really?"

Jigen shrugged, "I guess I miss New York. And I think it was hasty, what if she calls the cops and they have the premiere swarmed with the local PD? Security will be tight, and we are going to see the show, and for the record I am in no mood to wear a disguise."

"Ah, but see Jigen you've been gone from the mafia life for a long time. Do you really think a woman in her position is going to call the cops? She's either going to have a bodyguard, or prepare to defend herself. Trust me, I know what I am doing."

"And if you're wrong and she calls the five-o?"

"Then I will work out that angle if it becomes a possibility. Besides, I can't be too flashy right now. I don't want the She Wolf of France to catch on."

"Have you encountered her before?"

"Once, before we teamed up." Lupin took a sip of his bourbon, "She isn't a pleasant person, she is damn right scary."

"I've never known you to be afraid of any woman," Jigen replied, "I am surprised you haven't tried to make a move on her."

Lupin choked on his drink, "Mon dieu! Why on earth would you assume I'd hit on her?"

"Lupin, really? This is _you _we are talking about." Jigen chided, "Any adversary that comes along with a cute face and a pair of tits, and suddenly you become the biggest sucker out there."

"First off you think she's cute? Second, not all the time."

"She's okay looking, blondes aren't my type."

"I didn't even think you had a type, what with how repressed and misogynistic you are."

Jigen rolled his eyes, but Lupin couldn't notice what with the fedora covering them, "Ha, ha."

Lupin's cell phone chimed, "Hm? I think I got a message." He took his phone out from his jacket pocket, he looked at the screen and saw a message from Fujiko, "Woah! It's from Fujiko!" He grinned.

"Huh?" Jigen asked as he glanced at Lupin's phone, "Well, what does she want?"

"Saw your little gift to the prima donna, red roses are a nice touch. Got me a bit jealous, winky face." Lupin read.

"Jealous my ass."

"Meet me tonight at the Absinthe Brasserie on Hayes, eight o'clock. Kissy face."

"Don't fall for it, it could be a trap."

"At an absinthe bar?"

"You ever drink that shit? Stuff gets you high, not drunk."

"No it does not."

"Someone obviously forgot New Year's Eve five years ago."

"Hey, Fujiko is in the area, and she wants to meet. If you're really afraid for me, then come with."

"No thanks."

"Fine, I'll take Goemon then."

Jigen sighed, "Fine, I'll go if you pay."

"What the hell do I look like? Santa?"

Jigen chuckled. "Well you do wear red."

"_**I am human and I need to be loved, just like everybody else does." **_

_-Back at the Opera House-_

"_At the end of the opening night of Marriage of Figaro, I will abscond with you, and The Emerald of Hesse. Signed Lupin the Third," _Miya Shimada read as she saw the letter her granddaughter had received. Both she and Suiza were in one of the empty practice rooms close to the rehearsal hall, she raised her eyebrow as she looked up at her granddaughter, "When did you say you got this?"

"When I walked into my dressing room, it came with a dozen red roses."

"How romantic, they say he is quite the ladies man."

"Nana, focus please. This is a threat on my life, he wants something called the Emerald of Hesse, and me! He wants to kidnap me!" Suiza's grandmother chuckled, "Nana, this isn't funny."

"I am sorry dear, but it is. You should be flattered, really. The world's most notorious thief who is also known to be a lady's man wants you. I know you must be frightened, but believe me, the last thing he wants to do is kill or rape you."

Suiza pursed her lips,"Gee, that is reassuring." she sarcastically replied.

"Dear, there is something you should know about the ring and the history of it." Miya began, "While that is my engagement ring from your grandfather, he inherited it from ill-gotten gains from his grandfather. I won't elaborate too much, but you are wearing The Emerald of Hesse. A ring once belonging to the Czarina Alexandra of Russia. When she and her family were killed by the revolutionaries, your great-great-grandfather stole that along with some other things and left Russia."

Suiza was astonished, "You're saying I am wearing a valuable part of history?! Nana, why didn't you just give it to a museum?!"

"Because it's my engagement ring! And because there's something more to that ring than just the legacy of some dead Hanover-Romanov descendants." Miya continued, "The fortune that was used to start the Shikibu businesses came from those ill-gotten gains, which is why the whole feud with the Funizawas happened, well that was one reason among many others. Around that time, Lupin the First attempted the very same thing, he boasted about wanting to steal the ring as well. But he came in at a very bad time. Lupin doesn't just want the ring, he wants you, and me."

"Why?"

"I think he needs some questions answered about that time, and I have some questions for him as well. Do not worry, we will play his little game, for I myself have a few tricks."

"But shouldn't we call the cops?"

"There is no need for that my dear."

"Nana, normal people call the police when they receive roses with a threat."

"We are not normal darling, you need to realize that."

"Then what do we do?"

"As I mentioned, I will take care of it."

"_**I am the son, and the heir, of a shyness that is criminally vulgar."**_

_-An apartment suite in Millenium Tower, later that evening.-_

"Was it really wise to stay in a building that the press say is already starting to crack?" Eleanor asked as she lay on the couch in the living room. "This is California, what if the next big earthquake hits while we are in this piece of shit building?"

"Really Ellie?" Juliette asked as she was practicing her gymnastics not too far away from her. The woman was standing on her hands, stretching her legs. "We've dealt with assassins, dictators, drug lords and many other unsavory types, and you're afraid of an earthquake?"

"At least with the unsavory types, I can put a bullet in their skulls. Not nature."

"Of course, mother nature isn't human after all. But one must not fear her."

"Ladies," Genevieve spoke as she sat in front of the desk, reading a file that was given to her by a man. The man was tall, with a fair complexion. He was wearing a black button up shirt with a dark blue tie and beige colored dress pants. His short red hair was neatly combed, accenting his blue eyes. "Thank you Gerard, this is some good intel." She said.

""Merci beaucoup," He responded, "This is much I can remember about the Shikibu princess, or should I say Queen, now that she is the head of the family. The Okami found some more information, as for the "cop" he has been informed. I am currently having her prepare the systems for the premiere as we speak, when she isn't too preoccupied with her...time of leisure."

Genevieve scoffed, "Children. And call the Soprano whatever you want, at the end of the day, we overthrow leaders, do we not?"

"Of course, Genevieve."

"Genny, I thought we just wanted to get our hands on the Emerald, "Juliette asked as she did a backflip to stand up, "Not topple some spoiled mafia heiress."

"Let's just say, some old habits die hard." Genevieve smirked.

"But what are you going to do now?" Gerard asked, "Your brother is after the Emerald, and he's clearly let the princess know he is after it."

"Don't worry about my idiot brother, trust me." She smirked, "He will lose, just as he always did when we were children."

"_**There's a club if you'd like to go, you could meet somebody who really loves you"**_

_-The Absinthe Brasserie, two blocks away from the Opera House-_

"Swanky place this is," Jigen said as he sat at the table with Lupin and Goemon, "I am surprised we are not getting stared at."

"Why is that?" Goemon asked.

"Have you seen what you're wearing?"

"It's San Francisco," Lupin chimed in, "Goemon in his hakama is nothing compared to the eccentricities of the people who dwell here."

Jigen looked at his rolex, "She said she'd be here at eight, it's already eight fifteen."

"I didn't realize my attendance was being taken," came the familiar sultry voice that belonged to Fujiko. Her brown hair was up in a neat top knot, she was still wearing the glasses that befitted her disguise as Susanna Shikibu's assistant, Francine. She was wearing a white button up blouse which didn't do much to hide her notorious bust size, along with a black a-line skirt and matching heels.

"Well hello there, beautiful," Lupin winked as he got up and pulled out the chair next to him, allowing her to sit.

"Frankly, I was surprised to see you send a card to Miss Shikibu, got a thing for opera singers?"

"Not really."

"Then why send them? Miss Shikibu sure was frantic when she got them. She then went off to cry for her grandmother."

"And you know this why?"

"Why do you think you haven't heard from me in two months? I've been working as her assistant."

"Now why on earth would you decide to get a day job as a glorified secretary?" Jigen asked.

"Have you noticed that huge rock on her finger?"

"The Emerald of Hesse?" Goemon replied.

"Yes-wait! How did you know of it?"

"It's what we are after as well." Lupin added.

"...what exactly did you write to her?"

"That after opening night I'd not only steal her, but the emerald."

"Okay, if you're not into opera singers, then why do you want to kidnap Susanna Shikibu?"

"It isn't her I am after."

"What?!" Goemon, Jigen, and Fujiko all asked at the same time.

"_**So you go and you stand on your own, and you leave on your own."**_

_-SFO-_

"Robson, did you grab everything?" Rebecca Rossellini asked her trusted butler.

"Of course Miss Rebecca," Robson replied, "Are you cold? There may be some sun, but that breeze doesn't seem kind."

Rebecca scoffed, "Nonsense Robson," she said as she admired herself in her pink designer short skirt, and white chiffon blouse. "It's not all bad, I even have a flower in my hair, like that one song."

"Which one is that?"

"Why the anthem of this city! "San Francisco"", she winked.

"_**See I've already waited too long, and all my hope is gone"**_

_-The next day, SF Police Department-_

"I was surprised to receive your call, chief." Sandra began as she sat herself down on the chair that was in front of the desk of the chief of the SFPD, "Were you able to call the CIA and FBI like you said you would?"

"I did, and to be honest, they aren't going to send too many resources. So much bullshit thanks to bureaucracy, but you will have the resources of the SFPD I can assure you. However, when you mentioned that the She Wolf of France's younger brother is Lupin the Third, it did get me thinking."

"What about?"

"Well, have you ever considered working with the head of the Lupin the Third case?"

"No. I do not know much since I work in a different ICPO branch, but I do know who is on that case. And frankly, it'd be a waste of my time to work with that bumbling inspector."

"...oh shite. I didn't realize you felt that way."

"...oh for fuck's sake. You did _not _call him here."

"He is already on his way ma'am, once I mentioned Lupin the Third, I could swear I sensed him boarding a plane for SFO."

Sandra let out an involuntary groan, "Oh bollocks."


	4. Work

**A.N. Another day, and I still do not have wifi at home. So how am I able to post this? Personal hotspot. Man, technology has changed in the fifteen years since I have been on this website. Hey all, this is probably the longest chapter (so far) I have written for this. and frankly, I am both proud and happy with what I have written. Like I mentioned, it is all for personal enjoyment. **

**Tidbit: The say "Write what you know". Originally, my introduction to the Suiza character was set in Malibu California. But as the years passed and the rewrite was going through my head, it made more sense to have her from my hometown of the San Francisco Bay Area, California. I was born in Fremont, which now is known as "The Gateway to Silicon Valley." But I grew up closer to Oakland, home of the Black Panthers, the BEST China Town, Fenton's and the OG Raiders. Living here most of my life has given me a sense of pride and appreciation for my hometown/area. And the beauty of having my own car gives me the luxury to explore and see new areas/hidden gems. Just a few days ago, I went to the Mountain View Cemetery in Piedmont; and the view from those hilltops *chef's kiss*. This is why the setting for this story is very accurate, since I am "writing what I know." **

**Of course, I do not own Lupin III. Today's song is "Work, Work, Work," by Rihanna **

* * *

_Ghost Opera_

_Chapter Four: Work_

"_**I believed in all your dreams, adoration."**_

"So what do we know about the Shikibu Family, Robson?" Rebecca Rossellini asked her trusted butler. She and Robson were in the back seat of a limo Miya Shimada had gotten for them. Rebecca looked outside her window as they were traversing on the Bay Bridge, where she could see the sun illuminating the San Francisco Bay.

"Well Miss Rebecca, they are one of the biggest land developers in the San Francisco Bay Area. They have some smaller other ventures as well, some rumors say these ventures are lawless, but nothing confirmed as of yet. The current head of the family is a former opera singer, Miya Shimada."

Rebecca yawned, "Sounds boring. Why on earth did we agree to meet her?"

"Miya Shimada said it was an urgent business matter, your late parents' work with Poenieri Industries helped make the Shikibu Family into what they are now. I am assuming since you are now head of the Rossellini House, she wanted to meet with you."

"There are a million other things I could, and should be doing now. I was hoping to do some shopping in Union Square, or eat at some of the finest restaurants this city has to offer." Rebecca whined as she continued to look outside her window. As the limo drove by Treasure Island, Rebecca couldn't help but remember her home of San Marino, and him.

It had been almost a year since she last saw Lupin, her sort of ex-husband as Rebecca never filed their marriage certificate. The man who showed her excitement, the man who showed her a new way of life. Rebecca's constraints due to her being the head of the Rosselini House made the way Lupin lived his life even more enticing. The man who had saved her life from that fanboy stalker, when Lupin himself wanted to steal Rebecca.

He kept true to his word the night they first met, he had in a sense stolen her. Call it her naivety, but Rebecca's heart was stolen by him. She almost lost herself in her daydreams until she heard her butler trying to get her attention.

"Miss Rebecca?" He tried again.

"What?" Rebecca groaned.

"I was only letting you know that we should proceed with caution. You know how it is dealing with Santino Poenieri, Miya Shimada had to have acquired the moniker "Tiger Countess" for something other than her singing skills."

"Yes, yes, I get it, Robson." Rebecca rolled her eyes, "After what I have been through these past few years, there is nothing much that can phase me now."

"_**You took my heart, and my keys, and my patience."**_

_-The Palace Hotel, Lupin's Suite-_

"Lupin, I've been your friend and partner for a long time." Jigen started as he continued to read the _San Francisco Chronicle,_ "I've accepted some of your eccentricity and even your spontaneity…"

Lupin interrupted, "You have "but" face."

"...what?"

""But" face, where you look like you are going to say "but".

"_But_ wanting to kidnap an elderly woman? Since when are we kidnappers?"

"In the context of an elderly woman, should we really use the word "kidnap? She isn't a child." Goemon interjected.

"Fine, "ransom her".

"I don't want to kidnap her, or ransom her, or whatever you two are thinking." Lupin answered as she was polishing a purple iris broach. "She is the last living Shikibu who knows about what went down twenty-two years ago with the rival clan, and my grandfather. The ring and Romanov fortune will be ours, but I need to speak with her."

"Then why don't we? You could not have sent her granddaughter that note."

"You're right, I could've been more secretive about it. However, I want the Tiger Countess to know we are after her."

"...what the hell? Tiger Countess?" Jigen asked.

"I am surprised you don't know about the Tiger Countess of the West, Jigen." Goemon added, "Miya Shimada's exceedingly clever nickname."

"How do _you _know about it?"

"Irrelevant, but the highlights are that the Shikibu Family chose the White Tiger of the West as their symbol. Supposedly the Shimada family descends from the royal family but that itself is an unconfirmed rumor. She herself was the daughter of the Shimada Family boss, but was later disowned when she married Sojiro Shikibu."

"And some say she was not only Sojiro Shikibu's wife, but also his most trusted adviser." Lupin added, "I admit, my grandfather did underestimate her. But if I learned anything over the years, is that women can be deadly."

"Told you. Women are always your downfall." Goemon smirked.

Lupin rolled his eyes, "Ha. ha."

"So now, not only do we have a She Wolf to fear, we have a Tiger." Jigen scoffed, "Wonderful. Any more animals I need to know of?"

"That reminds me," Goemon started, "What will we do if we have to contend with the She Wolf of France?"

"I was wondering that as well. I've read about her, what she's done in the Middle East and Africa. Supposedly the turmoils that were occuring in Egypt and Yemen were all ignited by her."

Goemon interjected, "And she's killed three law enforcement agents."

"Oh I am well aware of her reputation guys." Lupin replied.

"We may have another problem." Jigen said as he looked up from his newspaper.

"And what is that?"

Jigen passed the newspaper to Lupin, "Read it."

Lupin looked at the article, as he read out, "Young model and entrepreneur Rebecca Rossellini arrives in San Francisco this week...oh crap."

"_**All that I wanted from you was to give something that I never had." **_

_-Oakland, California. The Shikibu Residence-_

Rebecca's limo stopped in front of the Shikibu Mansion in the Oakland Montclair Hills. The high fence opened to reveal Suiza eagerly awaiting the young model. Suiza herself was wearing a light blue Yves Saint Laurent summer dress with matching white flats. The dress accentuated her curves and figure, she smiled as she saw Rebecca and Robson exit. "Good afternoon Miss Rossellini, and welcome to my home" Suiza cheerily spoke, "I am Susanna Shikibu, I hope your travels went well."

"Rebecca, please, and it was okay," Rebecca responded, "Wow! I love your dress, is that from this season?"

Suiza giggled, "Unfortunately it's from two years ago I believe. I should've worn the dress from your fashion house that I have, but I was afraid you'd ridicule me for wearing a dress from four seasons ago."

"We must update your closet as soon as humanly possible." Rebecca winked.

"I'd love that." Suiza smiled, "My grandmother Miya has asked me to escort you and Robson out to the patio for tea and lunch. There we can discuss the business matter she wants to clarify with you. If you would, please follow me." Suiza turned around and walked up to the wide front yard to the door of her house, with Robson and Rebecca trailing behind her.

Once they were inside, Suiza led them to the patio door, the back patio had a beautiful awning allowing for perfect shade. The patio itself had a glass table laid out with four plate settings, four wooden chairs, and Miya herself sitting on one of them.

"Miss Rebecca, it is my honor to present to you my grandmother, Miya Shimada-Shikibu."

Miya stood up and smiled, "Hello Miss Rebecca," She smiled as she went to hug the young CEO, "I thank you and Robson for coming to my lovely home. I am very sorry for the loss of your parents."

"And we are sorry for the passing of your late husband, Madam." Robson started.

Miya bowed her head, "Thank you for the condolences," but as quickly as she bowed her head in remembrance of her late husband, she lifted it back up and smiled, "now I hear lunch is almost ready, but why don't we rebel a little? Have some of the cheesecake my granddaughter made and open a bottle of white wine?"

Rebecca smiled, "White wine is my favorite."

"So we have been told," Miya then nodded her head to one of the servers, who nodded back and walked inside the house. Robson, Rebecca, Miya, and Suiza all took their seats at the patio table. "I do thank you once again for coming all the way to California to meet us. I can understand it being an inconvenience. But while you are here, we got you and your butler some tickets for the premiere of the show Susanna and I will be performing."

"Oh yes," Robson spoke, "I heard a rumor that you were returning to the stage."

"Only for this performance, and for a special reason. You see, I took a sabbatical after my son married. You could say I was too eager to become a grandmother," She said as she smiled to Suiza, who in turn smiled back, "But it was also to help my husband run his business ventures. And ever since he passed seven years ago, I've tried my best with the help of my brother. Which is why Susanna ascending to the role as leader is a god send." She placed her left hand on Suiza's right hand, feeling the emerald as she gave a small squeeze.

The servers came, one opened the bottle of white wine Miya had promised the guests. While another brought in the cheesecake Suiza had made earlier, the server started cutting into the cake as Miya continued, "Susanna herself has decided to take her sabbatical from lavish productions to go on tour as a singer. Then again, this tour is more or less another way for her to meet with the various investors of our small conglomerate. She will be performing by night, but by day, she will be introducing herself as the head of the Shikbu Company and its holdings. Which is why I am returning to the stage, for my granddaughter's final performance in a production for the time being."

Rebecca yawned, pretty loud, loud enough for Robson to acknowledge her disinterest in the conversation. Suiza raised an eyebrow, shocked at the naive nature of the young woman, Miya looked at server who finished slicing and plating the cheesecake, "I thought we had some fresh strawberries and preserves for the cake?" She said almost authoritatively.

"_Grandmother," _Suiza softly whispered as she passed the plates around, letting her know how she didn't like how she talked back to the servers.

The server was used to it, he quickly nodded his head and went back into the house to get what Miya had asked for. Miya sighed as she went to grab her wine glass, "I do apologize for rambling my dear, I can understand how business talk can be boring for someone your age."

"Please forgive Miss Rebecca," Robson started as Miya took a sip of wine, "It has been a long flight, and I am pretty sure she is exhausted from trying to acclimate to the time difference."

"Oh there is no need to apologize, Robson dear." Miya chuckled softly, "Ah, here comes the preserves." She smiled as the server came back with a small bowl of strawberries mixed with preserves and a serving spoon. She passed the bowl to her granddaughter, who proceeded to pour some of the preserves in her slice of cheesecake. "I am well aware of whom I am speaking to. While young Miss Rosellini is a star in her own right: model, actress, CEO, the list goes on. Including wife of noted thief Arsene Lupin III." Miya said in a questioning tone.

Rebecca had brought her wine glass to her lips, she suddenly stopped when she heard the name, "Excuse me?" Was her response as she set the wine glass down. "How do-"

"-Please dear. I may be old, but I am not senile; and I do keep up with business news, your wedding to him back in your home of San Marino was the wedding event of the century. Even beating out The Duchess of Suffolk's own wedding to the future Duke of York." Miya chuckled, "But I heard rumors, something of it was a sham marriage?"

"Sort of…" Rebecca started as she went to pick at her cheesecake, "In all honesty I didn't submit the paperwork, we were married but without the legality."

"She never filed the marriage certificate." Robson added.

"Pish-posh." Miya responded, "If you shelled out and stayed for the Catholic Ceremony, it's a marriage in the eyes of God."

"Forgive my grandmother," Suiza chimed in, "She may not show it, but she is an active member of the church."

"Susanna," Miya interrupted. "Let me come to the point Rebecca," the elderly woman began as she sat straight in her seat and looked at both Rebecca and Robson straight in their eyes. "I want you to tell me the truth about him, about the Phantom Thief. I know what the press says about him, but I wanted to get it from someone who actually had a connection to him."

Robson interjected, "Forgive me Lady Shimada, but I thought we were here to discuss an urgent business matter."

"Robson, this is an urgent business matter." Miya went into the pocket of her dress jacket and took out the note Suiza had received three days ago with the roses. "My granddaughter received one of his little calling cards with a dozen red roses a few days ago."

Rebecca's eyes widened, it was the same card he had given her the night they met. She remembered it all too well, along with the words '_Stasera vengo a rapiriti'_. I will come to take you.

It seemed Miya could read Rebecca's mind, "I see you still have strong feelings for him."

Rebecca stamered, "I-I-I…"

"You, you. Who else would know better about him?" She sighed, "I apologize for putting you on the spot like that, but you need to understand. I am well aware of what he is after, and I just need to be prepared."

"He basically made a threat on my life," Suiza said softly, "I only want to know what he means." She pleaded; as Rebecca heard that, she flipped over the card to see his message of his intent to take Suiza and the Emerald of Hesse.

"Susanna, once again, he will not hurt you."

"And how the hell do you know that grandmother?!" yelled Suiza frantically, "Isn't this why we brought her here?!" she pointed to Rebecca, "To see what she knew about this lunatic?"

"Susanna Reika, you need to calm down."

"How can you tell me to calm down?!"

"Do shut up dear, and if you cannot compose yourself, I must ask you to leave me alone with Rebecca and Robson."

Suiza relented, despite her fears.

Miya sighed, "Are you frightened Miss Rebecca? It's only us here, I just want your honesty. I will never betray your confidence, nor let him know I consulted you, if that is what you fear. I just need to know what you know about him, including one important thing.

Rebecca sighed, "And what about Lupin is so important that you couldn't have Googled?"

"Did he ever mention someone by the name of Ayame Yamada?"

"_**Something that you've never seen."  
**__-SFO-_

Sandra paced around the terminal. She could almost strangle that wanker Chief of the precinct, she thought. She knew Inspector Zenigata's reputation within the ICPO; the main detective on the Lupin III case and the self-proclaimed expert on the Phantom Thief. And yet, despite that ridiculous title, the man had never actually apprehended the criminal. Okay, maybe a few times, but every time ended with his escape, and Zenigata an embarrassing failure.

She never anticipated nor thought of consulting this man with her own Lupin troubles. The She Wolf of France was a relatively new fugitive as opposed to her younger brother; while Lupin was traversing the world in search of his next steal, Genevieve had only recently started her career in chaos and destruction.

Sandra was well aware her task wasn't easy, a woman already in her late thirties, and barely making a name for herself in INTERPOL. She groaned as she sat down, recalling why she even decided to take this job in the first place. And like a switch, it all came back to her; from her early beginnings in the RAF, to how she started out as an MI6 Agent. Her subsequent fondness for her partner, their engagement, and how she called it off when learned how bad the agency she was working for was. Rather than go back to Scotland a failure, she felt the only real way to make a difference, was to work for INTERPOL.

"How ironic," She mumbled to herself, "I do the bare minimum in bringing in the bad guys for the EU's FBI, work my ass off from the mere desk job to becoming an Inspector, and here I am. Trying to prove some bullshite loyalty in the middle of Brexit, and waiting for the _amadan _of the ICPO." She sighed as she closed her eyes, trying to gain her composure. She opened her eyes, and saw the people who were just arriving from the flight she was waiting for.

She then saw the all too familiar face of Inspector Zenigata, "_Jesus Crist_," She mumbled in Scottish Gaelic, "Inspector Clouseau and Columbo called, they want their wardrobe back." She rolled her eyes at noticing Zenigata's getup, as she got up to introduce herself. "Pardon me Inspector Zenigata, I am the one the San Francisco Police Chief told you," Sandra went into her purse to take out her badge, "Inspector Sandra Mackenzie Campbell, ICPO."

"Very nice to meet you Mrs Campbell-"

"_Miss."_ Sandra corrected.

"Apologies. Miss Campbell,"

"Let's just skip with the pleasantries Sir."

"_Inspector."_

"...you've got to be kidding me."

"Well that is the title I have been given, especially since I've been with the ICPO longer than you have."

"So what do you want? A medal? Look, I don't mean to be abrasive early on, but you were presumptuous and thought I was married."

Zenigata sighed, "Alright, I am sorry. Anyway, the Chief didn't give me much details, except that you're assigned to the Lupin case?"

"Not necessarily," Sandra responded as she went to collect Zenigata's luggage. They started walking towards the curb to wait for a cab, "Well, not _your_ Lupin case."

"...There's another division for him?" Zenigata asked, confused.

"For the "Supreme Authority" on Lupin III, you sure don't know about The She Wolf of France, do you?"

"...You mean the Queen Consort of Edward II of England?"

Sandra stopped, "...wow I didn't realize that connection, and I am British." Sandra mumbled. She shook her head, "Forget it, that isn't whom I am talking about. That She-Wolf nonsense is just a moniker for Lupin III's older sister, Genevieve Lupin."

This time it was Zenigata who stopped, "...he has a sister?!"

"_**Something that you've never been…"  
**__-Shikibu Residence-_

Rebecca and Robson had left a while ago. As the servers were picking up the patio and the mess of dishes and wine glasses, Suiza paced around the gardens. After her grandmother asked the question of a mysterious woman, she asked her granddaughter to leave her alone with the young CEO and her butler. She was annoyed that her grandmother practically commanded her, it made her feel like her own flesh and blood was hiding something from her, or couldn't even trust her.

Miya finished speaking with the servers, she went to sit down on the bench at the apex of the gardens. "Something the matter, dear?" She asked.

"You told that young girl that you would never betray her confidence," Suiza started, her gaze focused on the dried Oakland Hills, not bothering to look at her grandmother, "And yet you are betraying mine."

Miya was flabbergasted, "I beg your pardon?"

The soprano turned to face her grandmother, "What was so damn secretive about a woman named "Ayame", that you couldn't divulge it to me?! Your own granddaughter?! I thought that now that I am becoming the head of the family, that there wouldn't be any more secrets between us, that I would have your confidence before anyone else?!"

"Susanna Reika, you really need to calm down."

"Oh _I _need to calm down?! I love how cavalier you're being. Someone sends a note to kidnap me, you refuse to call the authorities, and you call some young upstart for information, all because she "married" the guy who is threatening to take me!"

"See this is why I cannot divulge to you my plans." She said firmly as she stood up and walked to face her granddaughter, "I honestly don't think you're ready."

"Excuse me?!"

"You heard me, I do not think you're ready to take over the Family. I think you are letting your emotions get the better of you. Have you ever given thought to how my cavalier nature developed, let alone why I always seem calm and calculating? Because this life, this life I married into, and took over ever since my children died, taught me that my emotions made me weak and vulnerable. And that is not what a leader needs. This is why I have to keep my plans secret, why I cannot let you in."

Suiza's expression changed in that instance, she wasn't angry anymore, she was now upset. Upset and hurt that her grandmother thought of her as weak and unready. "Well then that settles it." Suiza then grabbed her phone and keys from the bench and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Miya asked.

"For a walk. I need to clear my head." She growled as she walked into her house, and out the door. She went to the neighboring garage to get inside her car, a black 1964 Chevrolet Impala. She pulled out from the garage, and stopped as she began to tear up, she took a deep breath, sighed, and wiped her tears. She then grabbed her phone and texted a message to her personal assistant.

"_Francine, I need you to meet me at Mountain View Cemetery by the Merritt Mausoleum. I need any information that you can get me on the Phantom Thief Lupin III and his crew. As soon as you can, please hurry." _

"_**But I wake up and everything's wrong."**_

_-Palace Hotel, Lupin's Suite-_

"And the plot thickens." Jigen commented from his position on the couch, a laptop was on the coffee table in front of him.

"As things get more complicated." Goemon added as he observed Jigen working on some sort of research on the computer.

"Yes, yes, my ex is in town. But what of it guys?" Lupin asked, "For all we know she is taking in the sites, it's not like she is coming to the opera. I know her, she'd find it boring."

"Who'd find what boring?" Fujiko asked as he came out of the bathroom, in only a towel wrapped around her body. She was using another towel to dry off her hair.

"Rebecca is town, and I am assuming Jigen thinks it's a problem because I will be distracted."

Fujiko rolled her eyes, "Really? You still holding a torch for the girl?"

"Confirmed. You're still jealous."

"Am not," Fujiko glared, she turned around to go through her luggage, looking for her outfit. "I just think it ridiculous is all. Your marriage to her was fake, and yet you still seem to care."

"It's complicated Fuji-cakes." He got up from his spot on the couch and walked over to her, putting his hands on her shoulders, "But you know you're always my number one, baby." He chuckled as he went to kiss her. Fujiko immediately put her hand up to his face, stopping him.

"Oh save it. Now go away, I need to get ready. I have to go back to my shift in a bit. The young Shikibu Queen has a lot of meetings to go to in preparation for her start as the new head of the family."

Lupin raised an eyebrow, "Gee, you sure are taking this job seriously."

Fujiko grabbed a pink blouse and grey slacks, "Only until I get my hands on that Emerald." She said as she grabbed a white lace bra and matching panties.

Lupin's eyes widened in excitement as he saw the lingerie Fujiko had picked out for herself, "Speaking of the Emerald, my dear Fujiko, I was thinkiiing…"

"Yeees?" She replied in a sing-song voice.

"Why don't we team up? You know my aim in seeing the Tiger Countess, but once you grab that Emerald, and we find the secrets of it, we can split the profits?" He grinned.

"Hmmm," Fujiko thought as she put on her underwear, maintaining the towel on her body, "Tempting. But then again," She said as she took off the towel, revealing her curved figure, and of course, her big breasts.

Goemon turned away, blushing, Jigen wasn't paying attention, except for the conversation. He was glad at that moment that his hat covered his eyes and that he was too engrossed in his research to care. Then again it wasn't the first time he had seen Fujiko's body, but it was nothing new or exciting for him. "Then again what?" Lupin asked, the whole time admiring Fujiko.

She was putting on her bra when she began to speak, "I have been working as Miss Shikibu's personal assistant for two months, and it almost feels like cheating if I shared the profits with someone who hasn't even put in that much work." She concluded as she put on the slacks.

"...Excuse me?" Lupin asked, confused.

"I am saying thanks," she started as she pulled over her undershirt, "But no thanks." She concluded as she adjusted the shirt, then went to put on the dress shirt, buttoning it.

"Oh come on!" Lupin whined.

"Look darling, it's just how I feel. Besides, it will look bad if I aided you in kidnapping my "boss'" grandmother." She sat down to put on her heels, when her phone beeped, "Oh, speaking of my "boss"," she glanced on her phone, reading the text message, "Please come now, I need you to do something as soon as possible." Fujiko sighed, "Oh well, duty calls. See you Lupin." She winked at him as she got up and left.

Lupin shrugged, "Well, I tried."

Jigen looked up from the computer, "Lupin, I think we should reconsider your "not being too flashy this time" rule."

"Why is that?" Lupin turned to see Jigen turning the laptop screen.

"You ever looked into the She-Wolf's accomplices?"

"I know of them, but what's got you bent out of shape?"

"Tournesol and Dr. Elle-Noir...what kind of friggin' names are those?"

"Well Tournesol is the French word for "Sunflower"."

"Again, what kind of a code name is "Sunflower?" That's more ridiculous then when I read in the papers about one of El Chapo's henchmen. His alias translated to "Lollipop"."

"Lollipop?" Goemon asked.

"Ridiculous and irrelevant"

"And getting more ridiculous," Lupin quipped, "Why are you getting so bent out of shape about her allies?"

Jigen turned the laptop around so the screen could face Lupin, "With names like "Sunflower" and "Elle", it only points to one thing. Women."

Lupin glanced at the screen, looking at the pictures. Tournesol looked to be in her mid-thirties, with long light brown hair, light skin and what looked to be as cherub like demeanor. Elle seemed a few years younger, with brown skin and curly dark brown hair, her demeanor more vexed and displeased. Lupin's eyes widened, recognizing the women. "Wow, her team really have aged. When she started out, these two were just regular women, one was a professor and the other was a former olympian from Switzerland turned mercenary. Wait, where did you get this intel?"

"Dark Web, a sort of database on hitmen, mob bosses, and other unsavory types. The site Ami showed us a while ago."

"Huh, well gotta love Ami for showing us old men how to be more technologically inclined."

"Old?" Goemon commented, "Speak for yourselves."

Jigen chuckled, "Like you're a young spring chicken."

"Well this young spring chicken is going for a walk," Goemon said as he stood up, and walked out the door.

"_**If I get another chance to, I will never, no never, neglect you."**_

_-Millennium Tower-_

"So, is everything set for the premiere?" Genevieve asked Gerard as she sat on the desk. She moved her swivel chair to face him, her hands interlocking.

"The Okami has set up the false security devices and is placing the bugs around the opera house as we speak." Gerard replied

"Did it take a while for her to finish her stupid game in order to do what we asked?"

Eleanor chuckled as she was polishing her gun on the couch, a small Ruger .380 ACP,  
"She was eager to do her job when I mentioned it, she may be young and childish Genevieve, but for the money you're paying her, she does her job very well."

"Especially when it came to getting the intel on Ari's crew." Juliette chimed in inbetween her stretching. She was on the floor, opposite of Eleanor, and doing the splits, "Some sort of hilarious Dark Web database."

"Nothing she couldn't have gotten from the papers," Eleanor added as she took out the clip from her gun, adding bullets, "I know all about the Blue Brothers looking reject and the Samurai."

"You have to admit, the Samurai is adorable looking." Juliette grinned.

"Here we go…" Eleanor groaned.

"What?" Juliette looked at Eleanor quizzically.

"Juliette, you must restrain yourself," Genevieve interjected, "Honestly, at this point we might have to physically bound you ourselves."

Juliette giggled, "Oh Genny, you're hilarious."

Genevieve rolled her eyes, "Back to the point ladies. I highly doubt the marksman and the samurai will be a problem."

"What about the woman?" Eleanor asked.

"Woman? What woman?"

"The Okami mentioned a woman, one who is usually on Ari's team, if not against him. Once I saw her picture, I recognized her almost immediately as the Soprano's assistant."

"What?"

Eleanor stood up, going into her pants pocket and taking out a photo of Fujiko she gave to Genevieve. "The database refers to her as one, Fujiko Mine. Part thief, part spy...and currently the object of Ari's affections."

Genevieve looked at the photo, then looked up at Eleanor, "Dr. Elle-Noir, if you're going to let your feelings for my brother get in the way of us doing this job…"

Eleanor quickly interjected, "I won't. And you as well as anybody know, my feelings for Arsene are over." She said as she cocked her gun, "They have been for a very, very long time."

"_**I mean who am I to hold your past against you?"**_

_-Market Street-_

Goemon was trying to clear his head of the distractions. He realized his attempts at tranquility were not going to work in the hustle and bustle of San Francisco's Market Street. His astute senses were letting him in on the people and places around him. Passing by different outlets and boutiques, restaurants, people who were hurrying up to get to the MUNI busses or BART trains. To the people who gawked at him for what he was wearing, others lost in their own mindless chatter, and homeless people who were just asking for a handout.

Throughout his walk however, Goemon couldn't get over the feeling that he was being watched. He turned his head over, thinking he saw whom he suspected of following him. He began to walk a bit faster, turning into another busy street that led up to Union Square. He passed by a few more high end shops before turning into a shadier part of San Francisco, the Tenderloin District.

The Tenderloin was vastly different from Market. While he wasn't far away from the fancy hotels and the many European Boutiques like Gucci, Prada, and Chanel; the array of homeless and shady people made him feel like he was in a high risk area. But it didn't phase him, he just needed to get away from the busier streets to somewhere where he can confront this person. He passed by a few people who were huddled together making some sort of deal. They looked up from their glance to make an off-hand comment about Goemon's attire.

Goemon turned into an alleyway, he stopped and assumed his stance, ready to unsheath Zantetsuken at a moment's notice, "To whomever is following me, I suggest you come out now," He spoke.

Goemon's eyes were closed, for he can sense the presence of another person, someone who came charging towards him. He unsheathed his sword, and turned, holding back the perpetrator's own sword. Goemon didn't know who the person was, he could see that it was a man in a dark blue ninja outfit, his face covered, dark brown eyes glaring at him. Goemon was surprised that Zantetsuken wasn't cutting the ninja's own sword.

Then he put two and two together when he looked into the eyes of the man before him. He remembered those dark brown eyes, "Wait...you're a member of the Koga Clan."

The ninja relaxed his stance, and pulled back. Putting his sword back in his sheath as he chuckled, "Did I at least take you by surprise, Master?" The gentleman asked in a heavy Japanese accent.

"A little," Goemon chuckled as well as he put back his blade in its sheath, "I see you continued your training without me, Genji Minamoto."

Genji took off his mask and hood, and revealed the face of a young Japanese man in his early twenties; with dark brown eyes and short black hair that was tied back. He had a small blade scar on his left cheek, "I did," He chuckled, "I could say the same for my older brothers, but they didn't need to do the kind of work that I need to do."

"What kind of work involves you stalking people? Wait, how did you know I was here?"

Genji chuckled, "Why Master, we all know you're one of the Phantom Thief's accomplices," Genji shrugged, "Finding you isn't that hard. But in all honesty, me finding you here in San Francisco is a coincidence."

"Coincidence? What do you mean?"

"I am searching for a mutual friend of ours. A source of mine on the Dark Web knows she's here. I was following my lead to find her, and that's when I saw you walking back on Main Street. I think it's fate, for you can help me retrieve her."

"...she's run away again hasn't she?"

Genji nodded, "She did, you know how evasive my little twin sister can be. For you trained her as well."


	5. At the Opera Tonight

**A.N: You know when you're an adult when it takes you a damn year to post a new chapter because of personal life changes. Hello all! First off I would like to thank Superfan44 for leaving a very nice and detailed review. At the time I received it, it legit gave me motivation to want to finish it. But the past year has just been what I call "oof". I finally moved out with my best friends, and after job changes, finally establishing my career, and then COVID-19 halting the world; I haven't been so motivated to write. But now? I am! And I DEEPLY want to finish. Because I have more stories with the gang and these OCS to write! I do apologize for the lack of action, but I guess like **_50 Shades of Gray_**(I cannot believe I am using this as an example) the "juicy" bits of the story are in the middle because there just needs to be so much development. LOL. Enjoy :) **

**Tidbit: Genevieve and her girls are essentially my answer to if Lupin III met Charlie's Angels. I always wanted to create a sibling for Lupin, one where she was the female version of him and having her own crew. Her own Jigen (Eleanor), Goemon (Juliette), Zenigata (Sandra), and Fujiko (Asako/Okami). But instead of thievery, her crime was in chaos and revolution. She is also my answer to "redeeming" a female conqueror ala Daenerys Targaryen. Always with the _Game of Thrones_ crap with me. (lol)**

**Today's song and chapter title is from _Repo! The Genetic Opera_, by Terence Zdunich. **

* * *

_Ghost Opera_

_Chapter Five: At the Opera Tonight _

_**I must be brave. Come, come, what may."**_

"How long has she been gone?" Goemon asked Genji. He knew all too well Genji's twin sister, the youngest child and only daughter of the head of the Koga Clan. It had been years since he had seen her, but he remembered how precocious and wily she was. Years before he followed Lupin all over the world, he was just a teacher to many different students within the allied clans of his own. The Koga Clan was a powerful ninja clan, with distant ties to the royal family; the leader had four children, two elder sons, and his twins.

He had recalled the many times the leader thought how troublesome his only daughter was. How frequently she'd escape the sight of the guards or her parents to watch her brothers train with Goemon. On other occasions, she'd run away just to spite her father, or to explore the city. Over the course of him training the Minamoto boys, he'd occasionally train Asako when her father wasn't around. He was taken away from his train of thoughts when Genji responded, "About six months. Father is furious, obviously, but he hasn't put it out there that his daughter is gone."

"Why did she run this time?"

Genji shrugged, "All I know, is that her excursions have been a little too frequent. And rather than have my father use the forces of the Clan to find her, I volunteered to bring her home. She is my twin after all."

Goemon nodded, "I understand. But why San Francisco? Why this country?"

"Our sources tell us that she is working alongside someone with powerful connections. For what purpose, I still haven't figured out."

Goemon lost his focus as he kept hearing the noises of the Tenderloin. Everything from random yelling, to what seemed like a car accident. He needed to talk to Genji somewhere a little more private, "It's too loud here. You were one of my great students, so I assume you have my trust as I have yours, correct?"

Genji nodded, "Of course."

"I'll help you find her, but we need to get out of this area, can you follow me back to where I am staying?"

"I can. I assume you're with Lupin."

Goemon nodded.

"I'll take your word on helping me find her, I only hope the Phantom Thief himself doesn't find me intruding."

"You let me worry about him. He can be reasonable...sometimes."

"_**Can I be saved? Is there a way at the Opera Tonight?"**_

_-Mountain View Cemetery, Piedmont, California.-_

It took almost two hours for Fujiko to drive over to the cemetery, then again she was well aware how notorious Bay Area traffic is. As she drove into the cemetery, she was amazed at how beautiful it was. With Spring approaching the skies were clear and blue, with a few clouds in the sky. The grounds were lush and green with the flowers blooming. She followed the GPS on her phone to the Merritt Mausoleum on the top of one of the many hills. She saw the familiar classic car that belonged to Suiza.

Suiza was holding onto a bouquet of pink roses as she sat on the bench next to the big mausoleum that belonged to Samuel Merritt. Fujiko parked her car next to Suiza's, and got out. She sat right next to Suiza on the bench, "Let me guess, coming this way on the Bay Bridge was a nightmare." Suiza responded.

Fujiko sighed, "Yeah, I don't know you natives deal with the traffic."

"Spoken like a true transplant, Francine."

Fujiko chuckled, "Your texts seemed urgent. You alright? Also why to meet here?"

"Have you ever been here? " She saw Fujiko shake her head, "It's one of the oldest cemeteries in the Bay Area. They say that the landscape architect for this place did Central Park in New York as well. A lot of very famous people who contributed to the San Francisco Bay Area are laid to rest here. Hell, even famous murder victim Elizabeth Short, the "Black Dahlia" is buried on a hill that way." Suiza got up and started walking down the hill, with Fujiko following behind her. They passed a lot of big and intricate tombs, bearing names such as Bradbury, Ghirardelli, Folger, Burns, "Hell, this hill that we are walking on, is called "Millionaires Road."

"I'll say," Francine added in awe, "Folger? As in the owners of Folgers Coffee?"

"Most of the family with the exception of murder victim Abigail Folger are buried here." Once they passed the Folger grave, they came up to another grave marker bearing the name Shikibu.

The grave was tall, bearing only the family surname. Smaller graves were laid around it, "Is this your family's tomb?" Fujiko asked.

Suiza nodded, "My paternal aunt and uncle are buried here, as are my parents, my older brother, and my grandfather who was recently laid to rest here seven years ago." She placed a bouquet of roses on the top of the main tombstone.

"I didn't know you had an older brother." Fujiko looked at the grave which read 'Tetsuji Shkibu'. "Wow, he was very young, five years old?"

Suiza nodded, "Bad case of pneumonia. I guess after he died, my father seemed to have lost interest in the Family. He himself wasn't supposed to take over; his older brother, "the heir" died." She pointed to another grave that read 'Kiyoshi Shikibu'.

Fujiko did the math, "Twenty-one when he died. Please don't think it insensitive, but your family has terrible luck."

Suiza shrugged, "Comes with the territory of running a Yakuza."

"Is that how your parents and grandfather died?"

Suiza shook her head, "My parents died in a car crash when I was sixteen. Ojiisan died from heart failure. But I agree, our luck is shit." Suiza went into her purse and took out a packet of menthol cigarettes, and a small cheap lighter. She took out a cigarette, placed it on her lips, and lit it.

"I didn't know you smoked, wait, you're supposed to be prepping for the show. Isn't that bad for your vocal chords?  
Suiza inhaled deeply then blew out the smoke, "I only smoke when I am very, very stressed. I know I am not supposed to, but today called for it. Besides the threat on my life from this Lupin the Third, I got into a fight with my grandmother. She said I am too emotional, that I am not ready to lead." She glanced at Fujiko, who gave her a concerned look, "Surprisingly, I am not addicted to nicotine. Maybe it isn't that addictive."

"You should meet a friend of mine, sometimes I think he smokes five packs a day."

"Ew," Suiza chuckled.

"Anyway, before I left, I got you that intel you wanted. About Lupin the Third and his crew."

Suiza took another smoke of her cigarette, "What have you got for me?"

Fujiko went into her messenger bag, and took out a file and gave it to the soprano, "Everything you need to know about Lupin and his associates."

Suiza flipped through the file, "His number two is a gunman, Daisuke Jigen...Jesus Christ this guy looks like a Mediterranean Michael Jackson!"

Fujiko had to suppress her laughter as Suiza continued going through the file, but she gave a small giggle, "Don't underestimate him. He's got a zero point three second shot, and he is very loyal to Lupin."

"And another, Goemon Ishikawa XIII, descendant of the infamous thief from folklore. Guy looks like a walking anachronism."

"And he has a sword that can cut through anything."

"How is that scary?"

"Like steel."

"Oh, well shit."

"Why did you need this? Why all of a sudden do you have an interest in Lupin the Third? I know you mentioned a threat to your life, but if I may ask specifics?"

Suiza took another puff of her cigarette, she blew out the smoke and went into her purse. Taking out the now worn out card that Lupin gave to her with the roses; she gave it to Fujiko, who read it back to her, "_At the end of opening night of Marriage of Figaro, I will abscond with you, and The Emerald of Hesse. Signed, Lupin the Third." _Fujiko looked up at Suiza, astounded at her sense of calm after having her cigarette, "the day you were frantic and needed to talk to your grandmother, those roses, he sent those?"

Suiza nodded, "Yes he did. I admit that they were pretty, and creepier fans have sent me worse." She looked back at Fujiko, "I get he won't assault me as my Nana says he won't, but I still can't help but fear for my life. I hate surprises, and I hate not knowing the outcome of something. Call me neurotic all you want, but this isn't something I am taking lightly."

"I don't think you're neurotic at all, I think it's a genuine fear."

"There's more."

"There always is."

Suiza showed Fujiko her cellphone, showing her an email she had received recently from an odd looking email address, it read:

'_Lupin the Third isn't the only one you'll have to contend with. Liberty for wolves, is death for the lambs. I am coming for you, and the Emerald of Hesse. See you at the premiere. Signed, The She-Wolf of France.'_

"The She-Wolf of France?" Fujiko asked.

"I took the "liberty" of looking into this, "She-Wolf" myself," Suiza interjected, "Go to my web browser, and you'll see what I've dug up."

Fujiko did just that, "...Queen Isabella of England?"

"Oh that is the ironic part, this woman stole her title from a former Queen Consort of England. She isn't a queen though, she's a soldier."

"Soldier?"

"_**I made my peace/ no chance for peace." **_

_-Sanraku Japanese Restaurant, San Francisco-_

"Soldier?" Zenigata asked as he munched on his ramen. After being picked up at the airport, Sandra offered to take him to get dinner at a nearby Japanese restaurant as his request. During which she took the liberty in briefing him over her own assignment on the She-Wolf of France case.

Sandra took a sip of her Asahi beer, placing the cold glass bottle down on the table. Between their mutual meals and drinks, folders and photos were placed on the table. The folders contained the information INTERPOL had on the She-Wolf of France, her associates, and her crimes. Sandra opened one of the files and began to read, "Genevieve Josephine Lupin, age: 38, born in Blois, France. A former ballerina, who quit to join the French Foreign Legion; completing tours in Iraq, Saudi Arabia, and Kuwait. Rose up to the rank of Captain, later given an honorable discharge. Afterwards, she helped set off the most recent coup d'etat of the Egyptian Government, becoming a hero known to the proletariat as "The She-Wolf of France.""

"Sounds like quite a woman."

"After her success in Egypt, The She-Wolf has managed other similar revolutions throughout Africa, the Middle East, and most recently, the current political strikes and protests in France." Sandra took out a picture of the Louvre with graffiti of a wolf's head pointing left, showing it to the Zenigata.

"Then what is she doing here? What revolutions are there to start?" Zenigata asked as he took a sip of his beer.

"You really don't pay attention to the news do you? There's a bunch of terrible shite going on in the states that would want anyone with sense to cause turmoil. A moronic president, rampant racism, the disappearance of the Middle Class. Hell, as much as Silicon Valley innovates and modernizes our world, it has decimated the population here. A lot of people cannot afford to live in the San Francisco Bay Area."

"And you think she is here to do that? To start a revolution of sorts?"

"It is as good a place as any to start. I am only here because my sources at MI6 told me she was here in this city." Sandra took another sip of her beer, "So, why come here to help me? I highly doubt _your _Lupin would be here."

"You never know. He tends to make a habit out of showing up in the most unusual of places."

"And what could there be in this shite stain that he would want?" Sandra asked. She heard her cell phone chime it's text tone. Sandra went into her purse, and read her text. "I don't know this number." She said quizzically, "Nice to finally "meet" you Inspector Mackenzie, I see you go by your father's name now, quaint. I am looking forward to "the chase". Hope you have your tickets ready, for there will be a showdown at the opening night of _The Marriage of Figaro._ And I do not know about you, but that Shikibu woman happens to be quite an asset. I do hope she is prepared, for _liberty for wolves is death for the lambs_. Signed..." Sandra hesitated.

"...Signed who?"

"The She-Wolf of France. Jesus Bloody Christ." Sandra exclaimed as she heard Zenigata's own phone chime, "That little bitch sent me a warning." Zenigata looked at his own phone, and saw that he too got a message, "...She did not send one to you too did she?"

Zenigata read over his text, "Hey there Pops, I do hope you're not slacking off. Hopefully you got a ticket for the upcoming premiere of _The Marriage of Figaro_. What can I say, I have a thing for performance artists.

_-The Palace Hotel-_

Lupin was finishing up another set of his calling cards with the same message he had given to the Opera Singer. He looked over at Jigen who was taking a sip of the Bourbon he had poured himself, "Hey, did Goemon ever get back from his walk?" He asked.

Lupin looked up from the desk, quickly glancing all over the room to see if Goemon had come back, "I guess he didn't. But you know how he is, he will show up when you least expect it." Once Lupin had finished his sentence, the door opened to reveal Goemon and Genji. "Hey Goemon!" Lupin exclaimed cheerfully, he looked over to the young man next to him, "Who's the kid?"

"Everyone," Goemon began, "This is Genji Minamoto of the Koga Clan. One of my former students."

Genji nodded, "Hello everyone."

"Hello Genji," Lupin replied, "What is he doing here Goemon?"

"He is looking for his twin sister, Asako. She has this tendency to run away, and this time, she's left further from Japan than anyone thought she would. Genji suspects she is here in San Francisco."

"I don't mean to sound like a stalker, but I knew my former Master could help me in locating her. I have been following your exploits for sometime now, Mister Lupin." Genji added.

As Lupin began to speak, his smartphone chimed alerting him to a text message. He glanced over his phone as he responded, "No offense taken. But what makes you think she is here?"

"Some in the Clan are good at tracking, they followed her leads to working with someone named The She-Wolf of France."

Lupin was surprised. His eyes widened as he saw the strange text that he had received, but his reaction was intensified when he heard the name "The She-Wolf of France", "...what?" He asked. Jigen was equally surprised, drink still in hand, he looked up from the tip of his hat, revealing his dark brown eyes.

"Do you know her?" Genji asked as his gaze went from Jigen to Lupin.

"I know of her, and I am aware she is in the city." Lupin contemplated as his gaze went from Jigen to Goemon, "If only I knew what her plan was to obtain the Emerald. But I do know who to talk to when it comes to the person who _owns _the Emerald." Lupin got up, he checked to make sure he had his Walther, wallet, phone, and any other things he thought he would need for his outing. He walked up to Genji, "Genji, I will help you find your sister. When I get back, tell me everything I'd need to know. If your sister is working for the She-Wolf, then the stakes have just jumped higher for heist."

"Where are you going?" Jigen asked.

"I have a date."

"What? With whom?"

"An old flame."

"_**I hold no grudge/I'll end this grudge."**_

_-Shikibu Residence, Oakland, California-_

Suiza and Fujiko made it back to the latter's home, after parking their cars on the winding driveway they walked up to the front doors. Just when Suiza was about to unlock the door, she stopped and turned to face Fujiko, "Remember, this is just a temporary idea. Let me see if I can float it to her, if she's still irate with me then we will proceed with extreme caution."

"You really think this will work?"

Suiza nodded, "I know someone who can give me what we need before the premiere. Trust me, I have a feeling this plan will work."

Fujiko nodded back, "Okay, then by all means, let's go confront the Tiger Countess."

Suiza took a deep breath as she used her key to unlock the door to her home. When she did, she saw her grandmother sitting on the living room couch. Across from her on the other couch were a man and a woman. Fujiko realized who the man was and whispered to Suiza "I am gonna go upstairs and get your things ready for tomorrow, is that alright?"

Suiza nodded, "Thank you again, Fran." She smiled.

"Ah, here she is." Miya said as she stood up, "Inspectors, may I introduce you to my granddaughter, Susanna, this is Inspectors Mackenzie-Campbell, and Zenigata, with the ICPO."

"Miss Shikibu," Sandra stood up and showed her badge, Zenigata followed suit. "Forgive us for the visit, but we come here concerning an urgent matter."

"Urgent?" Suiza asked.

"We have reason to believe that Lupin III sent you a threat." Zenigata added.

"Um," Suiza looked towards her grandmother. When it came to matters of the law, Suiza knew that if she was not briefed on what to say, her grandmother (who by all accounts was the leader of their family) had her signals. Miya blinked twice, meaning to play dumb, "A threat? I am sorry but I do not know what you're talking about."

"Well, we have received one of his calling cards, telling us that he will be at the opera to take you, Miss."

Suiza chuckled, "But what would he want with me? Unless he is one of those creepy fanboys I've gotten in the past couple years since the launch of my career."

"We honestly do not know," Sandra responded sternly, "Which is why we are here, as the head agent assigned to the Lupin case, Inspector Zenigata is following this lead. At this moment, we are thinking it wise if you cooperated with our investigation. Rest assured Miss, we will make sure no harm will come to you."

"Thank you Inspector Mackenzie? Campbell?" Miya interjected.

"Mackenzie is just fine."

"We thank you and Inspector Zenigata for coming and checking in on us, however, I do not think it necessary. As my granddaughter and myself have just told you, we haven't received a threat from this Lupin. And even if we did I am sure the San Francisco Opera would have the local police come in and step up security at the Opera House."

"But Mrs. Shikibu, you do not understand." Zenigata exclaimed, "When Lupin announces he is going to steal something, he intends to carry out his plan. He doesn't send idle threats. Now, I do not know why he wants to kidnap your granddaughter, but this is a serious matter."

"Please Mr. Zenigata, I am most certain that the Opera House security and the San Francisco Police can handle security on opening night. Now if you both please can leave, have a good evening."

The time Miya spoke to Zenigata, Sandra kept observing both the demeanors of Miya and Suiza. Not one to start an unnecessary confrontation, she nodded her head, "Very well, have a good evening madam. Inspector, we must get going."

"But wait, we can't just leave!" Zenigata replied.

"But you can," Miya remarked, "Otherwise, I will call the local police here to escort you out. Now, _good evening_."

Sandra grabbed Zenigata's arm and directed him to the door, "Off we go, Inspector. C'mon."

As they both walked out the house to the car parked down the street that Sandra had rented, Zenigata complained. "We cannot just leave, clearly these women are not taking this matter seriously! They really think the SFPD and the security can handle a man like Lupin?"

"Keep your voice down will you?" Sandra told him, "Otherwise the Oakland Police will show up here due to a disturbance, or worse the shite Alameda County Sheriff's. And I do not know about you, but a night in disease riddled Santa Rita Jail doesn't sound fun. The corrupted cops here could care less if we are from Interpol." Sandra rolled her eyes as she went into her purse to grab the keys, "Besides, we can still show up to the opera and keep our eyes peeled. Especially since the women know more than they are leading on."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I am fairly certain you are aware of the Shikibu Family's reputation not just as land developers or having women as famous opera singers. They are tied to the Yakuza. And clearly from their demeanor, they received a Lupin calling card." Sandra unlocked the car and both her and Zenigata got in, "While the grandmother is a great actress, the granddaughter? Not so much. She basically pulled a Gypsy Rose Lee and looked at her grandmother every time she responded to us. She is worried, I can tell it in her voice."

"So then what do we do now? We haven't even gotten a hint to your Lupin problem."

"I have a feeling that Genevieve may have sent her a notice too. But as Inspectors we cannot go off on feelings, it is how we make mistakes."

"It's worked for me so far."

Sandra scoffed, "Riiiight."

"Excuse me."

"Oh cut the bull shite Inspector. Your feelings, instincts, whatever you want to go off has never led you to capturing Lupin. So clearly you need to try a different approach."

"And just what would that be? Because what I am hearing is that you can do my job better."

"Possibly. If not at least have the sense to go off on more than just feelings. But unlike her younger brother, the She-Wolf works more in the shadows. And this is when I look for a light. If Genevieve is going to make right by her threat, she will be at the premiere. As will we." Sandra started the car, "The premiere is in a few days, we must make haste."

Back at the Shikibu home, Suiza saw her grandmother turn to her after the Inspectors left. "Did I do alright? Do you think they bought it?'

"Even if they didn't I highly doubt they will do anything. And I have the same sentiments for the SFPD, very doubtful they themselves will attend. At most they probably monitor traffic outside the House, and it'll be the day when glorified crossing guards capture an International Thief." Miya chuckled.

"I believe you nana. As you said it will be okay, and," Suiza hesitated. She wanted to tell her grandmother her own plan for opening night that she had just come up with her secretary, but now that she had received a threat from the She-Wolf of France, and these Interpol Inspectors showing up to her home, she thought it unnecessary.

"And what my dear?' Miya asked.

"And I apologize for overreacting. It is all new you know?" Suiza sat down on the couch, "Leading, learning to lead, my life being in the crossfire, and an opera to premiere. It did hurt me to know you lost your confidence in me, and that is the last thing I want nana. You, EZ, are all I have left. The Shimadas, your family, and mother's family can't help us. I put my confidence in you, whatever you tell me to do in regards to this, I oblige."

Miya smiled and hugged her granddaughter who was starting to tear up a little. "I apologize as well, Susanna," she said softly, "I understand what you mean, and I feel the same. I assure you we will get through all this, and this matter will be resolved. Besides, it is the cat, the tiger in us. _You don't see sick animals in the wild. You don't see lame animals in the wild, and it's all because of the predator: the lion, the tiger, the leopard, all the cats."_

"_**I'm gonna sing my final song/ I'll stain the streets, they'll run with blood…"**_

_-Acquerello Restaurant, Nob Hill District of San Francisco-_

"I am very glad you decided to meet me," Lupin smiled as he grabbed his wine glass, after the waiter poured the drink. He smiled back at the young woman across from him who was fiddling with her plate of noodles topped with expensive truffles.

"I am surprised at all that you'd be this brave after you sent your little stupid card to Ms. Shikibu," Rebecca replied annoyed as she took a bite of her food, "Ugh, American take on Italian food is disgusting."

Lupin chuckled his signature laugh, "My how I miss that attitude of yours." He smiled.

"Quit sucking up to me," Rebecca replied as she took a sip of her wine, "I mean it. Shouldn't you be hiding? Zenigata getting your note, the Shikibu family aware of your intent with their heiress, don't tell me you're getting sloppy."

"Oh my dear Rebecca, I am not. Besides, there is a reason why I have asked you out. It is no coincidence that we are both here in this city, both attending the same opera show."

"And how did you figure that?'

"Please. When the head of a Land Development Conglomerate meets with another, it is not a secret. I am not surprised if you have already met with Lady Shikibu and her granddaughter."

"And if I did, it really isn't any of your business."

"The business side of things? Not really my cup of tea, or should I say 'glass of wine?'" Lupin grinned as he took another sip, "No, your company and theirs deals with different aspects of land, so it doesn't make sense why you'd be here." Lupin's demeanor changed from cherub to stern, "What exactly did you and the Tiger Countess discussed."

Rebecca scoffed, "What does it matter? She grilled me about my marriage to you, and then asked if you ever talked about some woman."

"Woman?"

"Yeah, Ayame Yamasomething, I don't know."

He was caught off guard, "...and what exactly did you tell her?"

"Look I didn't tell her anything if that is what you are worried about." Rebecca said as she continued eating her food, "Besides I am smarter than that and you know it." She stopped twirling her pasta with her fork and looked up at him, "Your secret is safe with me. All the ones about your past that you never really tell anyone; since you're so secretive and hardly let anyone in. But there is one thing I do want to tell you, if I still have your confidence as your sort of ex wife."

Lupin nodded.

"Miya Shimada clearly knows more about that incident, and about your mother than she leads on. Now, I don't know why you want to kidnap her granddaughter, or why you even want that ugly emerald. But why it all comes back to your past, is something I haven't figured out. Then again it is probably none of my business. It isn't like we are married anymore."

"Rebecca, you have confidence as not just my "sort of ex-wife"; but also as my friend. That being said, I cannot tell you why The Tiger Countess asked you if you knew anything about her. I never told you anything that she doesn't already know. But that is why I am here, to get the answers I need."

"...it isn't the "fabled" Shimada or Shikibu fortune is it? Is it the Yamadas? Or has the wolf found what he has sought?"  
"_**At the opera tonight."**_

_-Millennium Tower, Genevieve's apartment.-_

"_So the wolves have found what they have sought?" _a male voice stated over speaker phone. Genevieve was on her desk listening to her liaison and connection that gave her the job to search for the Emerald, "_Inspector Mackenzie is on your ICPO case, the MI6 agent got a promotion it seems."_

"It reeks of scandal and evasion," Genevieve replied, she flipped her long blonde hair softly behind her, "You of all people should know what it means to a cop when there is a negative mark on their record. Going by her father's name now, quaint, this is going to be more interesting than Kuwait." She chuckled.

"_Genny, I shouldn't remind you not to get messy. You are here for the Emerald, and the Shikibu Heir, not to stir political shit. The girl and the ring are the keys to the lost Lupin treasure the Shikibu Clan stole from us."_

"Do not assume I have forgotten what my grandfather stupidly lost when he decided to meddle in Ari's mother's history. The Romanov treasure is a good little fortune to invest revolutions in I will admit. But the rest? It is more personal, a chance to prove myself better than Ari, but also to prove to dearly departed deadbeat grandpa that I was deserving of the title "The Third." Not Ari, and certainly not you, _Albert."_

"_Green isn't your color, Genny." _Albert replied.

"No, I prefer pastels, green is more suited towards two-faced you." Genevieve chuckled as she took a sip of the wine she was drinking; the glass situated next to the phone. Eleanor walked into Genevieve's room, "Ellie-cat don't you knock?"

Eleanor rolled her eyes, she was dressed up all in black. Her gun holster strapped to her belt, "Just a little reminder that the Okami and I are heading to the opera house to prepare for the premiere. We will make sure we have the security cameras and the network secured, along with our escape plan ready."

"Good," Genevieve nodded in approval, "Just be back before we have to head for the final leg of rehearsals in the morning."

Eleanor nodded as she walked out, closing the door behind her. Albert's voice came from the speakers, "_Then it's all going according to plan. I will leave you to it. Message me as soon as you're on your way out of the country."_

"Will do, it is too bad you couldn't join us as well, Albert. For you always have been as close to family for Ari and I. I am sure he would've been delighted to see you."

"_**One more hit, for the show. Make it fast (take it slow)."**_

-_The Palace Hotel-_

"...hack-what?" Goemon asked Genji. For the past hour since Lupin returned from his date with Rebecca, Genji told the situation about his sister to Lupin, Jigen, and Goemon.

"Hacker. For some reason, when she was left to her own devices Asako began hacking as a hobby. However, I feel it has become more than a hobby. It has become an addiction to her, she became obsessed with it. Turns out while she was still at home she made a name for herself in the dark web as The Okami. I find it flattering she considered honoring our clan with her moniker."

"Okay but this doesn't answer why she has teamed up with the She-Wolf," Jigen commented, "And what exactly is your sister after? No one just decides to become a hacker and up and leaves."

"Well leaving and running away was always in her nature. She didn't leave any clues, but I did my best to search for The Okami on the dark web. No modus operandi from what I could find. But something about a lost fortune pertaining to some ancient families, mixed with the Russian Imperial family is what this She-Wolf is after. What I believe is my sister must've found something that peaked her interest, and saw this woman as her ticket and connection to it."

"Possibly," Lupin answered, "Something still doesn't sit right with me. Why would a revolutionary even seek the aid of a novice hacker?"

"A novice hacker with such pedigree. Asako isn't just your run of the mill runaway, Lupin." Goemon responded, "Genji's family, the Minamotos are the head of the Okami Clan. Finding her and bringing her back home is an important task. Which is why you and Jigen deal with your need to get the Emerald and speak to Madam Shimada."

"Goemon, you can't just leave in the middle of a job."

"Lupin I am sorry, but I am going to help Genji bring Asako home. As a duty to an allied clan and to one of my former students. If Asako is working with this terrorist, then that is the aspect of all this I can help with. Nothing more."

Lupin groaned, he would've preferred if Goemon didn't have a distraction and helped him with his heist. "Fine," Lupin conceded, "At least I will still be having you at the venue and nearby. Still, that ticket was a lot of money." Lupin chuckled ironically.

Genji bowed at Goemon, thanking him for his help, "Then it is settled Master, I say we check out this opera house and see if there is anything we can find. With the premiere soon, we could find a sign of her or the She-Wolf around."

"Agreed." Goemon replied, "We will be back then, I will let you know if we see anything suspicious or helpful."

"Glad to still be getting that." Lupin laughed as she saw the two men walk out of the hotel.

"So, what did Rebecca say?" Jigen asked.

"Nothing. Miya Shimada asked her for information she didn't have. Which means she may be expecting me and could already realize it isn't her granddaughter I am after."

"Do you still want to go with the same plan? This terrorist, the hacker, you calling Zenigata, Rebecca, and a Yakuza. All at the premiere, this isn't what I had in mind for this job."

"Yeah but when has anything ever worked out in our favor? Let us not forget Fujiko posing as Susanna Shikibu's secretary." Lupin sighed deeply, "Let us just go in the route of that one movie, _Hunger Games _and let the odds be ever in our favor."

"_**One more hit of the glow (go get cut, for tonight's show)."**_

Fujiko sat out on the patio of the Shikibu home, she situated herself at the table where earlier Suiza and her grandmother had hosted Rebecca. She let herself indulge in a cigarette, while Suiza and herself spoke through the plan once more, "Do you really think this will work? Two wolves are after you, it'd be ironic if both tried to snatch you at the same time."

"It would be, but maybe they won't disrupt the premiere? Maybe Lupin will make true to his word and try after? As for the She-Wolf, she could do it during? After? Make it a race or competition between the two. This plan will work, I know it."

"I am still amazed you didn't run it with your Grandmother. If it fails and she finds out? I don't think she will trust you ever again."

"Then we must make sure we do not. I am counting on your Francine. I must apologize yet again for I know I am asking for a lot here…"

"Susanna it is okay," Fujiko reassured her, "I do not mind at all. I admit as your secretary it is a little unorthodox and not really in my job description. But I feel these past two months have gotten us closer as friends, and I hope this can put you at ease."

Suiza smiled, "Well, if we've achieved friendship status you don't need to call me Susanna. I actually don't really like going by my birth name. I've always preferred the nickname my mother endearingly called me, well a derivative of it."

"What is it?"

"Suiza. It is Spanish for the country of Switzerland, where I was born and where my parents met. My mother called me "Suizita", for "little Swiss born child". It sort of stuck with me as a way to keep her memory alive. So those who know me well call me it. And it is refreshing especially after the launch of my professional career."

"Well then, I shall call you that if you prefer."

Suiza smiled, "I'd like that."


End file.
